


Unexpected Encounters

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subtitle for this should be nothing more than porn. Inspired by trolling some porn sites. Some visuals, well, never mind. This is random sex, not connected with any other stories, just characters. A burglar breaks into Jim and Bones’ apartment while they attend the Academy. One plays out a fantasy with a stranger, and the other goes to visit their girlfriend, Pike’s daughter. Things take an unexpected, or maybe completely expected, turn. Pike encounter in next chapter. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

McCoy wandered across the floor of the apartment, half awake and needing his first cup of coffee. He managed to bump into a lot of things on the way to the counter and missed the masked figure hiding behind the couch. Bones’ flannel pajamas covered his long legs and slim hips. Jim was still asleep and Bones’ only thoughts were of studying for an upcoming exam. He sat at the counter and concentrated on the PADD in front of him.

Bones put them both down and wandered back across the floor and tripped over the intruder. Bones picked himself up and turned himself around to find himself facing a phaser. Curiously, the man was flat on his back and pants were down and he appeared to be jacking himself off. Bones put his hands in the air. “Hey, fella, take what you want, I won’t report you. Not that I could, can’t see your face,” Bones told him.

“Come here,” the intruder growled at him. Bones was on his knees and shuffled over to the masked man. The man ran a hand up his leg and to his torso. “You are very cute,” he murmured. Bones looked curiously at him. The trailing hand plunged down his pants and grasped Bones’ cock. Bones moaned, it had been two years since he’d had sex, with anyone. Even sex with a masked stranger, which was an odd fantasy he’d always had, seemed desirable. Bones shuffled closer and allowed the man to push his pants down. “Huh, interested, are you?” he asked as he put the phaser down. “Bend over the couch,” he told him.

Bones complied, his elbows on the cushions of the couch. He felt his pajamas slip downwards and he felt a jump of excitement. His t-shirt remained down as he felt fingers at his anal cavity and quivered in anticipation. A single finger inserted itself into his body and he gasped at the feeling of intrusion. “You know, I’ve been doing this awhile. I usually have ‘encourage’ the doctors into doing this. Turns out that doing this in front of their roommates tend to excite them. You are beautiful.” Bones could feel the man’s hand reach around and fondle his cock. “You don’t need ‘encouraging’, do you?”

Bones could feel the finger in his ass and the man soon pressed up against him, hard cock against the back of his thigh. “Noooooo,” Bones told him as another finger joined in his ass.

“I’m going to see how much of my hand you can take, Doctor,” the stranger told him, adding a third finger and going straight for his prostate. Bones grabbed a throw pillow and stuffed it into his mouth, not wanting to alert Jim to what was going on out here. Another finger entered him and he spread his legs more, eager for the sensations of fisting. He’d heard different stories from people about it, and some people didn’t enjoy it as much as others. He wanted to try. “Oh, you want it all, do you?” the man asked. The thumb joined in the assault. Bones leaned further into the couch relaxing as much as he could.

Bones could feel more and more of the man’s hand snaking into him sending off sparks of pleasure going straight to his brain. Soon, he heard, “My whole hand is in your ass. Do you like it?”

Bones could feel the hand sliding in and out of his ass, hitting every possible spot with force. “Yes,” Bones told him.

“Good,” the man told him. Bones was completely relaxed under the stranger’s ministrations before they heard Jim’s alarm go off. The stranger pulled out of him and hit the floor. “Come on,” he told him holding up his cock.

“I don’t know if I could pull this off,” Bones told him.

“Yes you can. Don’t cum until he leaves,” he told Bones. Nice and loose Bones sank down onto the stranger’s cock and gasped at the sensation. “Get up a little so I can fuck you,” he told Bones. Bones raised his body a little and the man pushed up into him. Bones gasped just as Jim entered the kitchen.

“Hey Bones,” Jim said, noticing the bowl of Fruit Loops still sitting on the counter. “What are you doing?”

“Studying anatomy,” Bones told him as he reached down and started to fondle himself.

“Without your PADD?” Jim asked, standing to bring Bones his PADD.

“Uhm, my own, Jim,” Bones said with a laugh.

Jim looked at him and laughed, “In the middle of the living room? To each his own, I suppose. Will you be long?”

“I don’t know, long enough,” Bones replied.

“Okay,” Jim told him. He picked up his red hat and headed toward the door. “Hey, the meeting last night warned us about a burglar. He apparently breaks in, takes nothing, but has sex with one of its inhabitants, always male and always med students.” Jim told him, referring to an Academy meeting for the whole student body the night before.

“Thanks, Jim, I’ll keep that in mind,” he told him. Jim left and Bones leaned back, meeting the stranger’s thrusts. “I’m being fucked by a masked stranger,” Bones said out loud.

“You’re loving every minute of it, aren’t you?” the stranger asked, grasping his ass. Bones moaned in agreement. “Turn around, I want to see your face.” Bones complied, getting off the cock long enough to face the masked man. They both moaned as impaled himself once more on the man’s cock. Bones lost himself in the sensations as the man reached up and played with his cock. Showing a tremendous amount of strength, the man pushed himself and Bones up and into the couch. Bones lay there as the man continued to pound him. The man stuck a hand into his mouth and Bones sucked, helplessly in thrall of this man’s skill. The man finally gave a last thrust and poured himself into Bones’ body. Bones, with a shout, joined him. Bones whimpered as the man withdrew. “You ready for more?” the man asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” Bones whispered.

“Let’s go to you room,” the man told him. “You’re not the first willing participant I’ve had, but I’ve enjoyed you the most.” Bones nodded. He’d heard the warnings about the stranger, but he’d also heard from some of them that if you complied with his demands, it would be well worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim does something expected, and Bones has yet another wish come true.

Jim leaned back into the door, hearing Bones moans through the door. He didn’t know who the older man was having sex with, but it sounded like he was having a good time. He intended to have a good time, too. Gloria, Pike’s daughter, had invited him over and they’d done this before. Once he’d even found himself naked in the garden as her Dad came home unexpectedly, but getting caught was part of the excitement.

Jim knocked on Gloria’s door, noting that Captain Pike’s car wasn’t in the driveway. She opened the door and smiled. God, he loved that smile. “Hi, Dad gone?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied. She turned and wiggled her shapely hips at him as she climbed the stairs. Her ass enticing in the tight black shorts as she went up. He had time to notice that she wore no bra under the pink tank top. He caught up to her and reached around her shoulders, cupping her ample breasts. She leaned back into him, her wriggling buttocks causing friction in his pants. She led him to her room where they both stripped quickly. Captain Pike seemed to have a sixth sense about this thing and showed up at the worst possible moments.

Jim kissed his way down her abdomen and inhaled her feminine scent. He grinned up at her as she spread her legs. He licked her clit causing her to squirm, just a little. He buried his face in it nibbling and licking his way up and down it. He stuck his fingers in to her pussy, pumping in and out of it and rewarded by a rush of her honey. “You’re wet,” he said.

“Come on, Jim, you know how Dad is, and I want some sex,” she told him. He nodded, obligingly by sinking his cock into her waiting cunt. They’d never actually gotten this far, her dad had always managed to walk in first, but she felt like heaven around his hard cock. He smiled as he pulled out and pushed back in, paying special attention to the friction he was applying to her sweet spot. She gasped under him as she arched her back and moved her hips in tune with his thrusts. Their groans filled the air as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. He continued to thrust into her willing person over and over again as they cried out together. Finally, he heard her cry out and felt her clamp down on his member, he held on, not wanting to let her down by finishing too soon. Unfortunately, her Dad had other ideas. They both heard the front door close, loudly.

“Oh my God, my Dad!” she gasped as he pulled out of her body. They heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps as he struggled into a gray pair of boxers. They ran down the hall to the stairs and peered around the corner. No one in sight so they both sighed in relief. Gloria tugged on his shorts and they started walking back toward her room when they heard another door open. Jim darted into a bathroom and hid behind the door. He heard someone clear his throat behind him. Scared stiff Jim slowly turned around to find Captain Christopher Pike, Commandant of the Cadets of Starfleet Academy, standing there in the buff. Jim stared, not quite believing his eyes.

Chris tried not to laugh and look stern. To be fair, he’d waited long enough for them to get it on. He’d driven around the block and walked back down to the house and snuck into the house through the kitchen door. He’d admired Jim’s physique, even running butt naked out of the garden, and been attracted to it. So, he snuck upstairs, stripped down to his shorts, and waited to hear his daughter have her orgasm. He was going to leave her something before he stole her boyfriend. He turned on the recorder to mimic him coming in and coming up the stairs and entered the conjoining bathrooms. The look on Jim’s face was priceless as he beheld his girlfriend’s naked Dad. Chris walked over and ran his hands down Jim’s bare torso, admiring the flat toned stomach. Jim was stiff, eyes wide as Chris knelt down and tugged his cock out of the shorts, a cock that still remained stiff and at attention.

Chris opened his mouth and put his mouth on Jim’s cock and sucked. Jim stared down at him for a moment before his eyes crossed and he leaned his head back and started to gasp. “Sir?” he gasped out.

“Hmmmm?” Chris asked, still sucking him off. “Never been with a man?” he asked. Jim shook his head as Chris stood. He reached down and grasped Jim’s cock and led him into his room and shut the door. “Take off the shorts, cadet,” Chris told him, still holding onto his cock. Jim shimmied out of his shorts and found him being pushed toward the bed.

“Aren’t you married?” Jim asked desperately.

“Nope, divorced. Gloria lives with me,” Chris told him. “You’ve been a naughty boy, sleeping with my daughter.” Chris reached into a drawer and pulled something out. “You need to be punished,” he murmured. He did something Jim couldn’t see with the object in his hand and then Jim felt one of Chris’ fingers press into his opening. Jim let his head fall back to the pillow under him and gasped at the intrusion. “Do you like it?” Chris asked, adding another finger.

“I…I don’t know. I…” Jim moaned, completely unprepared for what was happening.

“Spread your legs,” Chris told him, and Jim complied unable to do anything else. Chris added another finger while fondling Jim’s dick. His fingers scissored Jim open, putting him into a position that Chris wished. Suddenly, Chris stopped, “Turn over,” he commanded Jim. Jim obliged. Chris spread Jim’s ass and spanked it. “That’s for fucking my daughter,” he told Jim. Jim moaned. “Liked that, did you?” he asked. He hit Jim again. Instead of flinching Jim moaned, pushing his ass into the air. “Huh, never figured you for liking spanking.” Chris moved to the side and hit him again, quite hard. Jim’s hips started to dance as Chris continued his assault. Jim’s breathing became in short pants as the younger man reached down to play with his cock. “No, leave it alone, Cadet. That’s a good boy,” Chris said as Jim’s hands fell back to the bed.

Chris reached into the drawer, finding a ruler. He grinned as he took it and swung downward on Jim’s ass. Jim flinched, but he did not move out of his position as his buttocks bright red. “I think we’ll be allowing you a pillow in class next week,” Chris murmured. He pulled Jim upward into a resting position, “Stay here.”

When Chris returned Jim’s hands were behind his neck and his eyes were down. “Don’t tell me you’re a trained submissive?” Chris asked. Jim bit his lip and nodded his head. “No wonder you allowed me to spank you.” He walked over with a blue collar in his hands. He snapped it around Jim’s neck. “You’ll only wear this around me. I’m not going to forbid you to sleep with other people, but while you’re here, I’m the only one.” Jim nodded in agreement. “All fours, sub,” Chris ordered. Chris enjoyed spanking Jim, his dancing hips were deliciously enticing. “Your trainer was a woman?”

“Yes, Master,” Jim answered as he writhed under him.

“Proper answer,” Chris murmured. He got behind Jim and thrust his cock into him. He knew his pounding behind him would hurt even more. Jim moaned as Chris reached forward and ran his hand under the collar. What they didn’t expect was the door to the bedroom and another man to step in. “Hey, Phillip,” Chris said to him.

“Another toy, Chris?” the doctor asked him.

“No, another sub,” Chris told him.

“Aw, someone who’ll play with you,” the other man said with a shrug. “I’ll be taking a shower,” Boyce told him.

“My husband,” Chris told him. “I haven’t had a sub in many years. He’d be upset with me if you hadn’t been.”

Jim moaned. He hadn’t been prepared to have a cock up his ass, much less finding a dom, but he was prepared to adjust. The pain was delicious, and he wished that Chris would spank him some more. Chris moaned as he reached around to play with him. “Not yet, don’t cum yet,” Chris whispered to him. Jim, helplessly in thrall, agreed. He felt Chris pull out of him and he felt warmth all over his back. “Go into Gloria’s room and lie on the floor. Let her do with you want she wants, even fuck her if that’s what she wants,” he told Jim.

“Yes, Master,” he told Chris. He got down on the floor and crawled from Chris’ room to Gloria where he lay down on his stomach, hands behind his neck.

“Oh,” he heard Gloria speak. She walked over and looked at him and his bright red backside. “Dad has a sub, my boyfriend. That means I get to play with you too, he promised me he could if he found a sub.” She bent down and grabbed his rosy ass. “Well, get up, we need to fit you,” she told him. He walked over to her bed and she pulled out a leather sheath. She slipped it over his cock and balls. “This will help you keep hard while you’re here,” she told him as she laced it up. His balls were hanging free but his cock remained stiff. “You know you’re not to cum until he tells you to,” she said to him.

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied.

“Good, turn around,” she told him. He complied, legs spread apart. Her hand came down hard on his already sore ass. “You are to visit here every day for your education, although you appear to be a well-trained sub. Who trained you?” she asked.

“Mistress Donna,” he told her the name of his former girlfriend.

“She’s good,” she told him. She hit him again. “Tomorrow, I’ll have a contract ready for you. Safe words and all that. Today, you’ll have nothing more tough than spanking and sex.” She spanked him again. His buttocks danced as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. He wondered what Bones was doing right now.

* * *

“What’s your fantasy?” the stranger asked.

Bones quivered around the man’s cock. “My first boyfriend had rough, calloused hands,” he whispered. “He was also hung like a horse.”

“He was? Mind if I invite someone over?” he asked. Bones shook his head. “Hey, I’ve got someone here who you’d fit. No, here’s the address. This guy’s insatiable.”

“Bring a blindfold,” Bones said.

“You heard that? Good,” the man said.

The door soon chimed and Bones called the door to open. A black man strolled in wearing a raincoat and another mask. The other man withdrew from his ass and told him to sit up. The other man handed a blindfold to the first man and opened his coat. Bones’ eyes widened as he took in the monster cock. He put his hands around the cock. “Can you take it?” he was asked.

Bones answered by wrapping his lips around the cock. His eyes were covered with the blindfold as he went down on the cock. He shivered as rough hands ran down his arms. He left his hands in his lap as he pushed the cock further down his throat. It was long and thick, just as he remembered Davy’s being, the first boy he’d ever kissed, and fucked. His mind went blank with anticipation at having this up his ass. It took him awhile, but soon he had the entire thing down his throat. “Oh, he’s talented. Need to come back to this one,” the second man said. Bones continued until he felt the cock jerk. He went all the way down and felt the man’s fluids pour down his throat. “Lie down on your side away from me,” the man’s gravelly voice told him.

Bones managed that and pulled a pillow toward him to put all the tension there. He was determined to take all that this man had, just like Davy. He felt the top leg being moved over and a hand pushing into his ass. “Oh, he’s ready,” the rough voice murmured. A calloused hand reached around and ran down his cock causing him to moan loudly. “How much did you get into him?”

“Mid-forearm,” came the reply.

Bones felt the sudden pressure as the cock was pushing into his ass. With a pop it was passed the anal ring and Bones dug his fingers into the pillow. He hadn’t had someone this big in a very long time. His inability to see just made it even more exciting. The movement never stopped as the cock pushed its way in. Occasionally, he would pull it out a little and then push it back in causing Bones to moan even louder. “Almost there,” the voice told him as a hand pushed his torso a little forward. He complied. He was sure that he was about to be split in two when he felt the other man’s hips nudge his ass. It rested there a few moments, allowing Bones to fully adjust. Bones relaxed his death grip on the pillow as all the tension flowed from his body. “Ready?” the voice asked.

“Ready!” Bones shouted as the cock pulled out and pushed back in. The stretch and burn were almost painful as the man thrust into him. One large hand was on his shoulder to keep him in place. Like he was going anywhere. The push and pull and stretch and burn brought him back to the stable where he’d lost his virginity. This man’s cock was big enough and the hand that encircled his cock was nice and rough against it. All the sensations came back to him.

“Ohhhhhh,” Bones said, throwing back his head. The man fucking him turned his head to the side so he could kiss him. Bones opened his mouth completely letting this man have his way with him. The man chuckled as he pushed his tongue into Bones’ mouth.

“Like this, do you?” he asked. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming.” Bones’ loud gasps answered his statement as he continued to drill Bones. His thrusts became more erratic as he stuttered to a conclusion, pouring himself into Bones who screamed as he came all over the bed.

Bones rolled over and snuggled down as the other stranger joined them on Bones’ other side. “Maybe we’ll have a go at your roommate when he gets back,” he heard. “Lights,” the lights dimmed as Bones drifted off to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones dreams about Davy, and Jim waits for Chris. Don’t own them.

A call interrupted Chris’ musing after his shower. He was needed at the Academy. He dressed, left the house and completely forgot about Jim. He spent the day in disciplinary hearings for various cadets. One of them was a Dominant/Submissive pair who had been subjected to another Dom trying to attract the other’s Sub. It ended in a typical Alpha Male situation. The percentage of the student population attracted to this lifestyle was small, but one did not trespass in another’s fantasies. He gave the two a week’s KP duty. The Sub had not been involved and therefore did not receive any punishment, and suggested that the unattached Dom look in the Underground Paper.

Chris sat back as Admiral Archer entered his office. “Does it make you yearn for the days you had your own Sub?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, well, six years is long enough. I…oh hell,” he muttered. “I forgot Jim.”

“Jim?” Archer asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I…uh…found a new sub. Left him in the charge of my daughter, not that I don’t trust her. I just need to make some things plain.” Archer watched him curiously as he left. Chris dashed across the Academy and to his car. When he got home Phillip and Gloria were playing a game of Skip-Bo and Jim was kneeling beside Gloria eating from a plate with his mouth, his hands behind him.

“Hey, Dad,” Gloria said putting some cards down on the stack.

“How was he?” he asked.

“Very patient, we expected you back hours ago. Here,” she said handing him a paddle. The board was a stiff one made of oak and quite sturdy. Chris smiled.

“Jim, stand up,” he told Jim. Jim obediently stood, eyes downcast. “Up the stairs,” he told him. Jim obediently stood and walked to the stairs. “Faster, Jim!” Chris ordered swinging at Jim’s bottom with the paddle. Jim picked up the pace, knees rising high. Chris hit him again and again as Jim jumped to keep ahead of Chris. They went into Chris’ bedroom where Jim knelt in the middle of the room. “Backside nice and red,” he murmured. “You’ll come over tomorrow where we’ll go over your contract. This is for your protection as well as mine. In here, Gloria and I are Master or Mistress. Phillip is Doctor. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Jim responded.

“Good, Cadet, come over here,” Chris said. He gave Jim three more whacks. “You may dress and leave. Be here at 0800, Cadet!”

“Yes, Master,” Jim replied and he shuffled off. Chris sighed, it was a good day.

* * *

Bones slept better than he had in years. Sleeping between strangers had a strangely relaxing effect and he thought of his first love, Davy. Davy had been a child of a couple of farm hands on his Daddy’s farm. The first time he realized he was different was in the hayloft. He’d found Davy’s collection of Playgirl magazine hidden under a hay bale. The magazine, filled with naked men, helped him realize his fantasies. He didn’t like girls. He opened his pants and started to jack off to the magazine. Davy came up and saw him. Never saying a word he pulled a magazine out and settled down next to Bones. Bones watched with fascination as Davy pulled out an 11” cock. Davy was enormous, and Bones was salivating. He jerked his eyes back to his magazine and continued to jack himself off.

This continued for several weeks as they both eyed each other’s dicks. Finally, Davy reached over and ran a big, calloused hand over Bones’ cock. Bones’ eyes crossed at the sensation of the rough hand fondling his manhood. “Ever been with a man?” Davy asked casually.

“Never been with anybody,” Bones replied as he reached over and touched Davy’s own length. “Mind if I…uhm…suck it?” Bones asked hesitantly.

“No, go ahead,” Davy told him. “If I can play with your ass.”

“Agreed,” Bones told him as he moved to his knees, allowing his pants to fall to his knees. He bent to one side and opened his mouth. He felt Davy’s fingers at his ass.

“We’re going to fuck, today, Lenny,” Davy told him. His words didn’t frighten him, they excited him as he opened his mouth wide enough to take in the head of Davy’s cock. He felt Davy’s big fingers start to push into him. “It’s alright if I can’t get it all into you,” Davy told him.

“We can try,” Bones told him before returning his attentions to the huge cock in front of him. Davy continued to pump in and out of Bones’ ass. Bones couldn’t even get Davy’s cock halfway down his throat, but soon he felt like he was about to cum. He pulled off Davy’s cock and batted the other hand away from his ass. He sat back down and pulled off his shoes and pants. Davy reciprocated and they stared at each other, both half-naked.

Bones faced Davy, who leaned against another hay bale, and put both knees on the outsides of Davy’s legs. Davy coated his cock with lube. Bones leaned back as he got closer and soon Davy directed his cock to his orifice. Bones placed his hands on Davy’s shoulders and pressed downward allowing the head of his cock to enter him. His breathing quickened at the breach. “Take it as slow as you need, Lenny,” Davy told him. Davy was the only one who called him Lenny.

Bones took a deep breath and pushed downward again, feeling the stretch and burn and pain, there was definite pain. He stopped and looked into Davy’s eyes. Davy just watched him. Bones adjusted and pushed down again, a little at a time. Halfway down he gasped and leaned in for support. Davy wrapped his arms around Bones, softly encouraging him with kisses and soft nibbles on his chin. “I can do this,” Bones said.”

“As far as you can, Lenny,” Davy whispered to him. Bones pushed down again needing to finish it. He wasn’t a quitter, he could do this. Finally, he heard Davy laugh, “Lenny, you did it! I’m completely inside you.” Bones sighed as he realized he was sitting on Davy’s pelvis feeling very full and very stretched.

“God, you’re huge,” Bones told him, leaning forward. Davy kissed him, coaxing his mouth open and letting his tongue sweep the inside his mouth. Bones leaned back as Davy reached down to caress his cock. “Now what?” Bones asked. He was a virgin.

Davy thrust his hips upwards causing Bones to bounce upwards. Bones gasped as he bounced upward then came back down. Davy’s cock hit something inside him and Bones gasped in both pain and pleasure. “Hit your prostate, did I?” Davy asked. Bones nodded as Davy knocked him upwards again. Bones keened as he learned what Davy was doing. The pain and pleasure along with the stretch and burn melded together as they flowed together and apart allowing both men immense pleasure. Bones leaned back as Davy’s hand wrapped around Bones’ cock, pumping him as his hips moved erratically and his cock burst within Bones’ walls.

“I don’t want to get up,” Bones whispered.

“What will your Daddy think?” Davy asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t care,” Bones whispered as he lifted himself off Davy. He dressed and went into the house to shower and dressed. Later, he went to the store for his Mama and went upstairs to do his homework. Ten minutes later he lay in bed, with Davy’s cock up his ass once more. Bones’ Father had witnessed part of what happened in the hayloft, and, in an effort to not stand in their way and save Bones from splinters, moved Davy into the room next to Bones with an adjoining door.

Bones lay on his left side as Davy pushed his way into him. It was easier the second time and Bones was eager for the experience. He was so eager Davy’s cock stayed inside him most of the night. Fortunately, Saturday was the next day, so they didn’t have any place they needed to be. They stayed in bed, practicing as it was. Bones opened his eyes and looked at the dark mass of the stranger beside him. It was another good day.

* * *

Jim returned home only to find the masked stranger having a cup of water in the kitchen. “You’re still here?” Jim asked. The man wore just his shirt, the mask long gone. “I don’t know you,” Jim said.

The man smiled, “I won’t give you my name.” He followed Jim into his room. Jim pulled off his clothes as the stranger gasped, “Someone worked you over.” He walked over and grasped Jim’s buttocks. Jim moaned. The stranger’s cock pressed against his ass. Jim climbed onto the bed and looked back. The stranger joined him, kneeling behind him. “If you like it big, I’ve got that in the other room,” he told him, but, for now, let it just be us.”

The stranger thrust himself into Jim’s ass, running a hand up Jim’s back. Jim sighed, sex with a stranger was also a fantasy of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I’m going to be honest. A plot seems to be creeping in here, not what I expected. Guys, this is about fantasies, mine as well as yours. If you have a fantasy regarding these two, twosomes, threesomes, orgies, fisting. Spock and Kirk; Spock and McCoy; Spock, Kirk, McCoy with Uhura standing by with a whip, let me know, and I’ll write it, or try anyway. It doesn’t have to Spock, he’s just my example. I’ll continue the thread already established as well, it is kinda fun. Pike with a submissive has all sorts of possibilities, especially one James T. Kirk. Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Bones liked to go camping. He was the first to admit that. When his friend Aaron invited him camping one Friday afternoon, he couldn’t turn it down. There was something about the great outdoors with nothing to do but hike, fish, roast marshmallows, and sleep that was appealing to him. He and Aaron met after school and headed to the camp grounds outside of town. Bones had told his Mom where he was going and since it was the last day of school, and there was no more homework, she didn’t object.

The first night they set up camp, had dinner, and went to bed. Nice start to the trip as both were tired and neither wanted to do anything strenuous that first day. Both had brought enough food to last the three days there, so, technically they didn’t need to do things like fishing. The second day they talked. Something they hadn’t really done all year. “You found a girlfriend, Leo?” Aaron finally asked that day.

“No, I haven’t, Aaron, you?” he asked.

“No one has really interested me,” Aaron mumbled.

Bones started to get the idea that no “girl” really interested Aaron. “Why?” Bones asked, scooting closer to him. He ran his hands up the inside of Aaron’s t-shirt causing the other boy to shiver.

“I don’t think I’m interested in girls. You’re not,” he stated bluntly.

“True, I discovered sex this month, and it was with one of the farmhands sons. He’s incredible,” Bones told him his hand running to the front of the other boy’s shirt. “How does this feel?” Bones asked. Aaron shivered again before Bones dipped his hand into his shorts.

“Leo?” Aaron asked.

“Yes, Aaron?” Bones responded.

“What are you doing?” he whispered.

“Helping you find out what you like,” Bones told him. Aaron moaned as Bones fondled him. “You like this?” Bones asked. Aaron nodded. “Stand up.” Aaron complied as Bones pushed his shorts down. Bones ran his hand up Aaron’s length as the other boy stared down at it. It looked like he couldn’t quite believe Bones was doing this.

Aaron was soon stiff, responding nicely to Bones’ ministrations. “Do we have to have, you know, sex?” Aaron asked.

“Not going to force you into anything, Aaron, but doesn’t this feel good?” Bones asked as he moved around Aaron and wrapped his lips around Aaron’s cock. The picnic table bench under his ass kept him from sliding to the ground.

“Oh, god, Leo, don’t stop,” Aaron moaned as Bones’ head bobbed up and down his length. Bones fondled his balls coaxing him to scoot his ass over. Aaron jumped as Bones’ fingers intruded into his ass. He wasn’t sure about this and it was uncomfortable at first. Bones kept at it, pushing in another finger as he kept up the blow job. Aaron finally pushed Bones’ mouth away and turned around, bending over the table. “Do it, Leo,” he whispered. “Fuck me.”

Bones needed no more convincing as he let his own shorts drop to the ground and pressed his erection against Aaron’s ass. Aaron moaned as he felt Bones penetrated his ass. The discomfort at the initial penetration was lessened by Bones taking him slowly. “My first time was with someone who’s considerably larger than I am, Aaron,” Bones told him. “This won’t be as uncomfortable at first.”

Aaron moaned as Bones finished pushing into him. Bones massaged his buttocks a moment before pulling out and pushing back in. Shock went up Aaron’s spine and into his brain at the pleasure transmitted there. Bones was taking it slow and easy, allowing Aaron to get used to being penetrated. Aaron moaned, pressing against the picnic table, trying to keep his balance. He was very glad no one else was around. Bones caught his earlobe and sucked it between his teeth, turning Aaron on even more as Bones’ hands played out over his ass. “Let’s move this into the tent,” Bones told him.

Aaron groaned as Bones left him and they both went back into the tent. Bones reached over and kissed Aaron, squeezing his ass as Aaron moaned. They both lay down, kissing. “Roll onto your other side,” Bones told him. Aaron complied as Bones pushed himself back into his friend. Aaron moaned, pulling the pillow he’d brought with him under his head. “I could do this to you all weekend,” Bones told him. Aaron had turned a nice shade of pink, clearly aroused, he reached forward and played with his own dick. It was a good thing they had zipped up the tent because a family passed by with none the wiser as to the actions going on in the tent.

“I did sleep once with Stephanie,” Aaron said leaning back into Bones. Stephanie was his girlfriend. “This is better,” he finished.

“Glad you like it,” Bones told him as he kissed the back of Aaron’s neck. He continued to push into the other boy’s body. “You want me to come in you?” Bones asked.

“Yeeeessss,” Aaron told him. The question apparently was the clencher as he came all over his own hand. Bones followed barely able to keep has groans inside. It didn’t help, someone was unzipping the tent, intruding into their private moment. “I hope it’s not Dad,” Aaron whispered. Bones pulled Aaron into his arms and cuddled him as the person stepped into the tent. It was Davy. Bones blew out a sigh of relief.

“Who’s that?” Aaron asked as Davy zipped the tent back up and stripped out of his own clothes. “Your farmhand, I hope?” Aaron asked as he beheld the other boy’s cock.

“Yes,” Bones responded as Davy joined them. Davy stroked his own length to life. “How’d you find us?” Bones asked him.

“Asked your Daddy,” Davy told him. Bones climbed on top, slowly taking his cock in.

“Can I try?” Aaron asked rising to his knees.

Bones grinned, “Let me go first. You’re not going to want to just jump on.” Bones was soon sitting, Davy fully encased in his body. “If you liked me, you’re going to love him,” Bones told him. Bones rose up and went back down. Davy reached over and fondled Aaron’s cock. Aaron braced himself on the part of Davy’s chest Bones’ hands weren’t occupying.

“Why didn’t I try this before?” Aaron asked. They knew the answer, Aaron’s Dad was a traditionalist. He wanted Aaron to marry a woman and have children, in spite of the fact that he had two more sons and a daughter. Bones reached over and kissed Aaron, opening his mouth up with his tongue as sparks of pleasure reached his brain. Aaron eyed Davy longingly as Bones laughed as he gave in and got up.

Aaron had other ideas. He bent over onto all fours. Davy got behind him and slowly pushed into him. “Oh, god,” Aaron blew out at the penetration. Nothing had prepared him for this, really, Bones wasn’t this big. Davy took his time, not wanting to hurt Aaron. Aaron’s breathing quickened as Davy got deeper and deeper. Bones lay down in front of Aaron, wanting to distract him. Aaron seized on it and leaned down and sucked Bones’ cock. He was so intent that he never noticed that Davy was finally done until Davy pulled out and pushed back in. Aaron never let go of Bones’ cock. Davy’s pounding pushed the other man’s cock all the way down his throat. Aaron managed not to gag, and his mind blanked. He sighed, he just had to figure out how to break this to his father. Mom would be fine, she’d encouraged him to find what he liked. Dad, he was another story.

Aaron felt Davy cum inside him, triggering his own orgasm and that finished Bones off as well. All three boys decided it was a good time for a nap. They had plenty of time for fishing. They still had another day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones dreams of the football quarterback, and his coach. Don’t own them.

Clay Atkins was the high school quarterback. He was tall, handsome, and Bones shared the locker room with him as his fencing class was the same period as football practice. According to his friends Jocelyn and Dorris, he was skilled in the sexual arts as well. He had a “Pre-Game and Post-Game Fuckout” as he called it. There was even a little room off the Coach’s office that had a bed where he would entertain the lady of his choice during these trysts.

McCoy’s own coach had kept him late working on moves before he straggled into the locker room to take a shower. He sighed, at least it was Friday night. He intended to stay home and study and chores, and nothing else. He pulled off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his hips and leaned his head against the locker. Fencing championships next weekend and all he could think about was the test in two weeks.

The shower sluiced off the sweat and accumulated dirt gained over the course of his workout. The soap helped him smell and feel clean. His Mom hated it when he came home smelling musky after school. Davy didn’t care, but he was a guy. He was so deep in his own thoughts he never heard the shower curtain being pulled aside and someone step up behind him. He felt someone’s arms reach around and caressed his abs. He felt someone kissing his back. Confused, he lifted his head and tried to turn it so he could see behind him. “You are so beautiful,” he heard a deep male voice speak behind him.

“Chet?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Chet’s hand travelled further south. The hand cupped his balls and he squeezed them. “Surprised?” he asked as Bones moaned.

“You have a reputation amongst the ladies,” Bones told him.

“Well, yes, I do. I’ve never been with a man, but I have…observed several encounters of that sort. They’ve been instructive,” Chet told him as he ran a hand down Bones shaft. Bones shivered under his caresses, suddenly wondering if he’d see the reported bed. Chet turned Bones around and pressed his lips to Bones’. He coaxed Bones’ lips open with his tongue. “Are you interested?” he asked squeezing Bones’ manhood. Bones moaned as Chet kissed him again.

Bones pressed himself against the shower wall as Chet knelt before him and smiled. “You are, aren’t you? No one says no to me,” he said with a chuckle. He leaned forward and sucked at his balls sack. Then traveled up to the head of his hard cock and started to suck. Bones’ hips thrust forward as Chet’s teeth scraped along his cock. “Like that, do you?” Chet asked pulling his mouth of Bones’ cock. Bones’ legs spread further as he felt Chet’s fingers at his ass. They pushed up into him, one at a time, causing Bones to close his eyes. He couldn’t help himself, he came while Chet’s mouth was still over the head of his cock. Chet chuckled as Bones slid down the wet wall and straight onto Chet’s waiting cock as his hands guided Bones’ hips down and at an angle. Bones opened his eyes and stared at the team’s quarterback. “Like that? Well, I gotta make this quick. Gotta suit up pretty soon,” he whispered. He thrust into Bones’ ass and leaned back, watching Bones’ face. Bones whimpered and moaned at the stretch and burn as Chet pumped into him hard and fast.

“Every time I fuck someone before we play, we win. You think I’m going to change that?” Chet asked. He leaned forward and kissed Bones again, playing with Bones’ cock before they both came. “Good, we’re both enjoying this. Let’s go,” he said. He grabbed Bones’ hand and led him out of the shower and into another room. Sure enough, there was a bed. He pulled back the sheets and pushed Bones into the bed. “I’ll be back later,” he told him. “Meanwhile…” he pushed Bones onto his side. Something hard entered his ass. It was slightly uncomfortable until it started vibrating. “Wait for me,” Chet whispered before covering him up and leaving.

Bones was so relaxed that he couldn’t contemplate moving, much less getting up and leaving. He did hear the door open again, and thought for a moment that it was Chet returning. He didn’t move as the person pulled his pants down and joined him. “Wow,” the older man said. “I never thought he’d bring in a boy, it’s always been girls. McCoy looked over with a start. It was the football coach. A much older man but still handsome. He wasn’t Bones’ coach and didn’t hold any sway over his grades. He pulled the vibrator out of Bones’ ass. Bones whined, thrusting his ass back against the coach. “I got what you want right here,” he was told as something long and slick took its place.

The coach stopped as he bottomed out, “I haven’t had something this young in years.” Bones heard him mumble. He stopped moving, appearing to enjoy the feelings. “Well, gotta keep going, they’re expecting me in the pre-game huddle. Bones bounced and whimpered as the coach drilled into him. His back arched as he threw his head back against the coach’s shoulder. The coach laughed as Bones’ flailing arms connected with his thighs and brought his left leg up. The different angle allowed the coach to change position and hit his prostate. The coach didn’t take long. He also had a game to get to, but his deft thrusts and obvious experience brought them to a satisfactory conclusion.

“Thank you, son,” the coach said patting he shoulder. He returned the vibrator to its previous position. “His your comm in case you stay and need to tell your mother you’re staying for the game and dance.” His words brought Bones around long enough to pick up the device and text his mother that he was staying for the game and the dance. He’d be home later. Bones lay there in the dark, completely relaxed, except his dick. The vibrations against his prostate provided plenty of excitement even as he drifted off to sleep.

Bones didn’t know how long he slept, but he heard the door open. Clay slipped back into bed with him. “Okay, we still don’t have a lot of time. I’m expected at the dance tonight,” Clay whispered. He kissed Bones’ back before reaching down and removing the vibrator. “I want you to ride me,” he told him.

Bones’ legs shook as he rose to his knees. He didn’t know why but he was completely in thrall of this man. He straddled Clay’s hips before he felt Clay’s dick at his ass. Bones pushed backwards as Clay pushed up. Bones leaned into Clay and moaned, steadying himself before they started. Clay ran a hand up his thigh as Bones couldn’t believe he was having sex with the high school quarterback. He raised his hips and brought them back down to meet Clay’s thrusts. He moaned as Clay reached up and caressed his cock. The mindless motion as both men thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Finally, as the timer went off, Bones felt himself cum between them as Clay spent himself inside his body.

Clay pulled Bones down beside him, kissing and caressing him. “Thank you, Leo. We won today and you helped contribute to that win,” he told him. His open kisses relaxed Bones once more. “When you’re ready, leave. I won’t be back tonight.” Bones nodded as Clay got up, grabbed his towel, and left. Bones soon followed. He would never forget this night, or either man in that bed.


End file.
